


Quickies

by Purityschaos



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purityschaos/pseuds/Purityschaos
Summary: A series of one shots based on random writing prompts. They will all have to do with characters/people from the band Ghost.





	1. Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this one was:  
> An unexpected helper.  
> Have a character doing something they enjoy only to have another character unexpectedly help in their task.

    I couldn't help myself. After sitting through mass for two hours watching I just couldn't get him out of my mind. The way he carried his voice making sure that everyone heard him no matter how far back they sat in the cathedral. The way he would ramble and go off topic. And the way he was always talking with his hands. Ugh those hands! He always had them wrapped in the finest leather gloves. Those long slender fingers! 

    Needless to say I needed to relieve myself. I had snuck off to the only place I knew I could be alone, the archives. I had volunteered in the library so I knew that the archives were always empty. I made my way to the back of the archive room behind a shelf of ancient scrolls. Everything back here was dusty, musky, and untouched. 

    I sank to the floor and slid my dress up exposing my underwear I leaned back closing my eyes. I slide one hand under the lace and the other to my breast teasing my own nipple. I was already wet from my two hours of foreplay. I slid my finger across my clit starting myself off slow. I pressed my middle finger into my slick  entrance. 

"My my!" 

My eyes sprung open at the realization that I wasn't alone. It was him! The Cardinal himself. The man I was pleasuring myself to. My cheeks flushed red and I quickly scrambled to pull my dress back down. Clearing my throat I went to stand. 

"Oh no, no you don't need to get up. In fact I think I'll join you." He said with that beautiful voice of his. He slid down next to me and adjusted himself so he was facing me. I nervously pulled on my dress. 

"Now my dear you may continue." He grinned 

"I....I..what?" 

"Oh would you prefer I helped?" 

"No that's um that's okay I should be going." 

"Nonsense!" 

He reached outrunning his gloved finger over my knee. I stared at his hand an bit my lip. 

"Hmm? Do you like my gloves?" He moved his hand to cup my cheek and the cold leather felt amazing against my skin. So amazing that I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. "I'll take that as a yes" he pulled his hand away. I stared at him eyes clouded with lust. 

     He slid his gloved hand up my thigh at an agonizing pace. "Leather much like skin can dry out and crack. You need to keep it moisturized by conditioning it." He licks his way up my neck stopping at my ear. "Let's see how well you can moisturize my gloves." He growls while inserting the first finger.

    I moan loudly reveling in the feeling of those beautifully slender leather wrapped fingers against my inner folds. He watched me through hooded eyes as he inserts another finger. I arch my back and reach out placing my hand on his crotch. He growls and inserts the third finger. 

    Before I could cry out he shoved his other fingers into my mouth. The taste and smell of the leather was intoxicating. I was lost in the lust. Sucking and licking his gloved fingers while he stroked my inner folds. I could feel myself reaching my peak, my breath catching as I panted. He quickened his strokes and rubbed my clit with his thumb. 

    My orgasm shot through me with such force, I fell forward gripping his shoulders. I could feel the juices seeping out as he continued to pump until I came yet again. Satisfied with my orgasms he pulled his hands away and studied his gloves. 

"You certainly did a good job. I think they're nicely conditioned. Much better than artificial oils." He wipes them on a handkerchief and stands. "I think I'll have to come find you again soon. I need to keep my leather moist." 

And with that he left the archives and me sitting here completely satisfied. 


	2. swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this one:  
> Swinging like a pendulum

    Papa Emeritus II liked to be in complete control at all times, especially when it came to sex. You couldn't do anything without his permission. That includes having an orgasm. Now to some that doesn't sound very pleasing but quit the contrary. Holding off on the orgasm or makes it that much more beautiful when it finally happens. Sometimes it gets so intense you feel as though the orgasm will never end. I thoroughly enjoyed being his pet! Even though at the moment i'm being punished for bad behavior. I made the mistake of making a sound with out permission and my master did not approve.

    I am currently on display in the chapel. Which means I am bound, blindfolded, and hanging from a conveniently placed hook above the alter. My wrists and ankles are bound and tied to a large metal X. I was stripped before being placed on the X which was ice cold against my exposed skin. As part of this punishment anyone that happens to stroll into the chapel gets to look at me as long as they don't touch me. I've had a few visitors making then loveliest of sounds before leaving me alone again in this cold dark room.  
I don't know how long I've been here but i'm starting to get tired. As my head begins to wobble and eyes drift close I hear the shuffle of feet and a low growl.

"tsk tsk Little one! Who said you were allowed to sleep?" Papa's voice boomed across the chapel. My head sprung up completely alert.

"I'm sorry Master please forgive me?" I begged.

"I don't ask much of you my pet. I just ask for you to simply follow my rules."  
I can feel his leather gloves sliding up my leg, sending shivers through me. He rubs a gloved finger along my clit making me jump.

"Have you thought about what you've done?" He asks rubbing slow circles on my clit. I was already sopping.

"I..Yes yes master i have thought about it and I'm sorry master please forgive me" I breath trying hard not to moan. I know he's testing me trying to get me to make a sound again, but I don't want to be anger him again.  
   

    He slaps my thigh hard with a riding crop. The sound echoes through the chapel as I bite my tongue trying my damnedest not to cry out. The riding crop slides up my stomach to my breast where he runs it across my nipple. I clamp my mouth shut. He slaps the crop across my breast and my jaw drops open but I only release a silent scream. The sting reverberates through my breast.

    The crop slides up and under my mask knocking it loose. The sudden exposure to light makes me squint. I look down at him and see the smug expression on his face. He enjoys this way too much. He drags the crop across my lips before pulling it back down and snapping it across my thigh again making me jump. The sting is so bad my eyes begin to water. He flicks my clit with his finger again bringing me from pain to pleasure.

    He pulls his hand away and replaces it with his tongue. I almost whimper but bite my lip just in time. He started to suck and lick around my clit and sliding up and down my slit. My whole body is trembling as I try to hold back my sounds and orgasm. He inserts two fingers and spreads them wide before curving them up and hitting my sweet spot. His tongue continues it's assault bringing me to the edge. I can't hold back anymore and my orgasm pounds through me. My body quakes and I moan loudly. He quickly pulls away from me.

"Oh dear, It seems you really haven't learned. I think you need a bit more time to think about what you've done. Such a naughty pet." He says as he pushes the side of the X making it say back and forth.  
He leaves me hanging here spent and dripping, swinging like a pendulum.


End file.
